


Reading Room

by Pryde_of_kittens



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Banter, College Student Annabeth Chase, College Student Percy Jackson, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Percy!, Humor, Library, Literally just them loving each other for 700 words, Mushy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryde_of_kittens/pseuds/Pryde_of_kittens
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's study date at the library. Percy is running late, Annabeth is tired, and they love each other so much.Alternatively,A little peek into this couple's college lives.





	Reading Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this because I really wanted to post something on Percy's birthday. So Happy Birthday Percy! This book series has changed my life in so many ways. I hope y'all enjoy!! <3

Annabeth sat quietly at a wooden table, hunched over the novel she’d been skimming. There was an empty seat across from her, obviously saved for someone as her deep red backpack was placed atop it. All around her were ceiling high shelves filled to the brim with books.

She'd never felt more at ease than when she was at the library. 

The soft murmur of college students attempting to be quiet, and the sharp sound of pages being turned. Even the subtle scraping of chairs as people made their way to the enormous bookshelves. Everything felt so surreal, so peaceful. It was one of the few moments in her life that wasn’t hectic. 

Her eyes had stopped moving long ago, and the page blurred below her. She attempted to blink herself awake, Percy would be here any minute. Yet, it wasn’t long before her vision went completely dark.

~~~

“I’m so late.” Percy mumbled as he quickly pulled open the library entrance. The doors made a thud behind him, and he winced at the glares the head librarian sent him. 

Annabeth was going to kill him. They were supposed to meet up to study over half an hour ago, but Percy had lost track of time at practice. 

Maybe he could lie and say he ran into some demigod trouble on the way here? That seemed like a plausible excuse. As Percy made a sharp turn towards their usual table, apology ready on his lips, he suddenly stopped.

Annabeth was sat at the table, her arms pooled over a tome, and her head resting gently in the crook of her elbow. Her chest was rising and falling delicately as she slept.

Percy couldn’t help the goofy smile that made its way across his face. He carefully set her backpack onto the carpeted floor and sat in his chair. Pulling out a book he was required to read for class, he attempted to refrain from staring at his girlfriend. 

He took a sneaky picture though. He couldn’t help it. 

~~~

Annabeth’s eyes blinked awake, and her gaze landed on Percy who was sat in the seat across from her. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he silently took notes in his book, and his hair was tousled messily with the slight blue tint that he’d recently experimented with. Behind him was an array of novels of all different sizes and colors, and to the side she could see the window they sat against. Deep gray storm clouds filled the sky. 

She had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Percy’s eyes flicked up, almost out of instinct, and he paused when he saw her eyes open. “Oh, you’re awake.”

Annabeth stretched slightly and nodded her head. “How long was I sleeping?” 

With a quick glance at his phone, Percy replied, “About an hour.” But Annabeth’s focus had already shifted.

“What was that?” She asked suspiciously. 

Percy raised an eyebrow, “What was what?”

Before he could react, Annabeth swiped his phone. Sure enough, his lockscreen had been changed to a picture of her sleeping. Annabeth couldn’t tell if she should be flattered or annoyed. 

She settled on flattered. Still as she handed the phone back, she commented, “That’s a bit creepy.”

Percy rolled his eyes at her and set his phone face down on the table. “Yeah, whatever Wise Girl.” He rested his elbows on the table, seeming content to ignore the work he had been doing in favor of talking to her. 

“How far have you gotten?” Annabeth asked, casually gesturing her head towards his book. She discreetly surveyed her own book, making sure she hadn’t drooled on it.

“About twenty pages.”

“That’s it?” Annabeth’s voice was slightly accusing. 

Percy frowned and glanced at the book without shame, “It’s not my fault. You’re distracting.” 

Annabeth had a smirk on her face, leaning forward slightly, “Are you saying that you stared at me while I was sleeping, Seaweed Brain?” 

“You make it sound creepy.” Was his reply.

Annabeth let out a snort of disbelief before giving his book a slight shove towards him. “Well, you’d better get cracking. We only have an hour before we have to leave.”

“Well technically-”

“We are leaving in an hour.” Her voice left no room for argument. “You have a swim meet tomorrow. You need to be properly rested or else you’ll lose, and I’ll boo you from the stands.”

“Such a supportive girlfriend.” Percy muttered.

Annabeth gave another insistent shove to his book, “Come on.”

“Alright, alright! So bossy.” He said in a joking tone, finally picking up his book again.

Annabeth cocked her head in challenge, “You love me.”

“You know I do.” 


End file.
